Baboon's Pride Banana Company
Baboon's Pride Banana Company (formerly Mother Daughter Fake Bananas, Mother Daughter Gone Bananas!, and Monkey's Pride Banana Company) is a multibillion-dollar Furrian corporation which specializes in the production and distribution of bananas.Monkeytown: Season 2, episode 1 - "The Funeral" The company operates at least eleven branches throughout Furria and Elland. The current CEO is Felix Baboon.Monkeytown: Season 2, episode 3 - "The Snortlesons" Baboon's Pride was founded by Matilda and Maggie Bananomanoman in 1318 under the name Mother Daughter Fake Bananas. During the 1320s and 1330s, the company expanded rapidly, opening seven new branches throughout Furria and Elland and was rebranded three times. The company headquarters is located in Yonkers, Furria. To this day, Baboon's Pride remains one of the largest corporations in Furria. History Mother Daughter Fake Bananas "]]On May 17, 1318, Matilda Bananomanoman and her daughter Maggie Bananomanoman founded Mother Daughter Fake Bananas, a company which produced synthetic bananas for decoration. The original company operated out of the Bananomanomans' house in Yonkers, Furria. Maggie handcrafted all the synthetic bananas on the kitchen table while Matilda handled the paperwork and distribution in the living room. The company gained only minimal traction in the Yonkers market, with the city's mixed-species demographic putting a damper on the monkeycentric products. The company continued to struggle, but managed to stay afloat by marketing directly to monkeys, most of whom were extremely loyal and dedicated customers. Mother Daughter Gone Bananas! Matilda was eventually able to purchase a banana plantation on the southeast coast of Furria, which allowed her company to begin selling edible produce in addition to solely decorative bananas. In September 1321, Matilda and Maggie rebranded the company as Mother Daughter Gone Bananas! Soon after they began producing edible bananas, the mother-daughter team's synthetic bananas were discontinued. The company experienced an extreme increase in profit. In 1323, Matilda began expanding their business even more by hiring new employees and purchasing a warehouse and office building. Maggie, however, had become slightly disinterested with the business. Since they stopped selling fake bananas (which she personally handcrafted), Maggie's participation in the operation was quite minimal. By 1324, Maggie had forfeited her fifty percent share in ownership of the company to her mother. Matilda saw this as an opportunity to rebrand and relocate the business. Monkey's Pride Banana Company .Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 1- "Pilot"]]The company's third incarnation, Monkey's Pride Banana Company, had become a wildly successful national corporation, with the monkey-dominated community of Monkeytown massively helping the sales. Over the next ten years, Matilda opened ten more branches throughout Furria and even neighboring Elland: Gavel, Furria; Redford, Furria; Furrington, Furria; Samutropolis, Furria; Chutown, Furria; Port Milo, Furria; Pooh, Furria; Prince Kringle City, Furria; Skippy, Furria; and Pochester, Elland. Supervision of each individual branch was given to regional managers. In 1333, the Chutown branch was closed due to poor sales. Baboon's Pride Banana Company Following the death of Matilda's mother in 1337, Matilda announced her resignation as CEO of Monkey's Pride, to spend more time with her family. To replace her position as CEO, she chose the regional manager of the Monkeytown branch: Felix Baboon. After Matilda's resignation, CEO Felix Baboon moved from Monkeytown to Yonkers to oversee the company at the headquarters. He started a new initiative to appeal to other species of the country; not exclusively monkeys. Baboon bought a new plot of land to begin growing other fruits such as oranges and apples. In July 1337, Baboon announced that the company would be rebranded for a third time, this time as Baboon's Pride Banana Company, in the hopes that removing the word "monkey" from the title would invite other species to buy from the company. In November 1337, Baboon announced that new restaurant-like locations would be opening in the next year, serving hip banana-based smoothies and pastries. Sometime in the 1340s, regional manager of the Monkeytown branch Bobby Snortleman was exposed for money laundering. The scandal resulted in Bobby's termination; he was replaced by salesman Buck Snortleson. Known employees Current *Felix Baboon (since 1324) CEO, former regional manager (Monkeytown) *Buck Snortleson (since ?) Regional manager, former salesman (Monkeytown) *Monisha Snortleman (since ?) Receptionist (Monkeytown) *Gordon Pillsbury (since ?) Salesman (Monkeytown) *Banana Bean Pucenose (since 1328) Regional manager (Yonkers) Former *Matilda Redford (1318 to 1337; resigned) CEO, owner, co-founder, regional manager (Yonkers) *Maggie Bananomanoman (1318 to 1324; quit) CEO, owner, co-founder *Bobby Snortleman (1336 to circa 1340s; fired) Salesman, regional manager (Monkeytown)Monkeytown: Episode 10 - "Christmas in Monkeytown" *Karen Snortleson (1336; fired/quit) Head of Female Relations Department (Monkeytown)Monkeytown: Season 1, episode 3 - "Work Problems" Locations Baboon's Pride Banana Company currently owns and operates at least eleven branches: ten in Furria and one in Elland. This is the list of branches, in the order they were opened: *1318 Yonkers, Furria (Company headquarters) *1324 Monkeytown, Furria *1327 Gavel, Furria *1327 Redford, Furria *1330 Furrington, Furria *1330 Samutropolis, Furria *1331 Chutown, Furria (closed in 1333) *1332 Port Milo, Furria *1334 Pooh, Furria *1334 Prince Kringle City, Furria *1335 Skippy, Furria *1336 Pochester, Elland Category:Companies Category:Organizations